Fourteen years, fourteen days, fourteen reasons
by TobiasEatonRules
Summary: Riley Matthews and Maya Hart have committed suicide at the age of fourteen. Fourteen days later, their friend Lucas Friar receives a package containing 7 audio tapes explaining the fourteen reasons why. Contains references to suicide and self-harm. Sorry about the terrible summary.
1. Prologue

**Third's POV**

Maya Hart climbs through the bay window into her girlfriend's room.

"Riles?"

Riley Matthews turns at the sound of Maya's voice.

"Peaches. You came."

"Yep, and I brought the pills."

"So we're actually going through with this?"

"Yes, we are. I sent out the package this morning."

"Alright, then. But I'd like to just sit in the bay window one last time."

The girls walk over and sit in the bay window. Riley rests her head on Maya's shoulder.

"Peaches?"

"Yeah, Riles?"

"I love you."

Maya stares at her. "Say it again."

"I love you, Maya."

Maya hands her a bottle of pills and they both take them all.

Just before darkness envelopes the pair, Maya whispers in Riley's ear.

"I love you too, sunshine."

And they both died.

 **AN: Yes, this is a Rilaya fanfic.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own GMW or Th1rteen R3asons Why.**


	2. Chapter 1

**_Fourteen Days Later_**

 **Lucas Friar POV**

I'm walking home from school. It's two weeks after two of my best friends committed suicide together. I'm still not over it. Every time I look at their two empty desks in the front of the room, the grief hits me again in fresh waves. I can't even look at Farkle anymore. I'm getting into trouble every day now. I spend more time in detention than out of it. I lost all of my friends and I'm failing all of my classes.

I never realized until now how much different my life had become, all because Iost two of my best friends. I keep walking and thinking until I reach my house, where I find a shoebox sized package on the front porch. It was addressed to me. I take the package to my room and open it with a pair of scissors. I open the package to find seven audio tapes wrapped in bubble wrap. Each tape has a deep purple number in the upper right hand corner on both sides, each side with it's own number. One and two on one tape, three and four on another, and so on and so forth. The last tape has thirteen and fourteen on each side.

But I wonder who sent it. Who would send me a box of audiotapes? Who could possibly know that my dad gave me his old Walkman for my birthday last year?

Regardless, I run up to my room and popped the first tape into the Walkman, and press play. And the tape starts rolling.

 **AN: Decided to leave this one on a cliffy. Don't worry, not every chapter is this short. Reviews are appreciated!**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Me: Hey Maya, do I own Girl Meets World or Th1rteen R3asons?**

 **Maya: No. Now can I get back to the afterlife?**

 **Me: Of course not! You still have a story to finish.**

 **Maya: *grumbles***


	3. It can't be

**Bold is Maya**

 _Italics is Riley_

 ** _Bold and underlined is Both of them_**

 ** _Lucas POV_**

 _Hi! Riley Matthews here._

 **And Maya Hart.**

 _ **Live and in stereo!**_

No. It can't be.

 _No return engagements._

 **No encore.**

They're dead. Riley and Maya are dead.

 _We hope you're ready._

 **We're about to tell you the story behind why we died.**

 _If you're listening to these tapes..._

 **You're one of the reasons why.**

No!

 _We won't say which tape brings you into the story._

 ** _But if you received this little box of tapes, we promise your name will appear sometime._**

 _Now why would dead girls lie?_

 **Because they can't stand up.**

Is this some sort of insane suicide note?

 _Maya!_

 **What?**

 _Not helping._

 **I thought it was funny.**

I swear you can hear Riley glaring at Maya over the slight buzz in the background of the tape.

 **Okay, okay. The rules are simple. Rule number one: you listen.**

 _Rule number two: You pass it on._

 **Hopefully neither will be easy for you.**

 _Maya!_

 **OKAY! Yeesh.**

"Lucas, it's time for dinner!"

"Mom!"

I quickly hit pause and take off the headphones.

"What's going on in here." She asks.

"Nothing. School stuff." I reply, hurriedly.

"Really, can I see?"

"It's not mine, I'm helping a friend."

"That's nice. Well come down and eat dinner, then you can come back up and help your friend."

"I'm not hungry."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

"I'll leave you to it then."

And she leaves. And I'm alone with a box of tapes created by my best friends who one fateful night, committed suicide. The first which stated that I was one of the reasons why they died that night. I stare at the Walkman, and slowly, almost robotically, I pick it up, put on the headphones, take a deep breath, and press play.

 _ **Authors note: Thank you to those who kindly followed this story and the kind guest review. I love you all. And I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever, but school has kept me busy. But school is over now so hopefully I can update more often. Please follow, favorite, and review! I'd really appreciate it. So until next update, enjoy the suspense, friend.**_


	4. No!

**Maya is bold**

_Riley is italics_

Underlined is both 

Lucas POV 

_When you've listened to all fourteen reasons Maya and I went through with our plan, rewind the tapes, put, them back in the box, and pass them on to whoever follows your part of the story_. 

**A** **nd you, lucky number 14, can take these tapes to hell with you. Maybe we'll see you there.**

 _Maya!!!_

**Okay, okay. Yeesh.**

_In case you have an urge to break the rules, please note that we made a copy of these tapes, that will be released in a very public way if this package doesn't make it through all of you._

**This wasn't a spur of the moment decision.**

 _D_ _on't take us for granted_. 

**Again**. 

How could they ever believe that? 

_You_ _are being_ _watched_. 

My stomach squeezes in on itself. I feel as if I might throw up. I thought I knew Riley and Maya. But I was blind as a bat to what really went on inside their heads. It makes me wonder if I knew either of them at all. 

I shouldn't be on these tapes. This must be a mistake. Or people playing jokes. Riley and Maya's suicide tapes are being passed around. Whoever sent them to me probably made a copy and sent them to me as a joke. I'll see them in school tomorrow, see their smirk. Then I'll know. 

And what will I do? Will I pick a fight? Or will I bow my head and keep on walking? I don't know. I don't know. 

Please.


End file.
